Useless and Such
by obsessedalot18
Summary: Scenes missing from 6.05.


They all had decieded to go to some club Alex had suggested. He hadn't seen in her all day which in his books was far to long. He just wanted to be near her scratch that he wanted to be in her. While in literature class, he stared at the back of her head wishing for her to turn around. Instead he got a text "What the fuck, farmboy, stop staring people will catch on, turn the fuck around" He smirked to himself she had noticed him "Sorry cant help it want to "wash dishes" right now, you going to this Alex thing tonight?" He watched her look at her phone and he thinks even though he only saw the back of her head, he saw her smile at his text. She replied "Ya, Mom's gone come over to mine to get ready". He liked when she was bossy and even though he pretty much didn't need to get ready he instantly agreed. After class they all meet up in the common room, him naturally sitting beside Mins. Liv spoke first, "so we all going then?" looking around the group. Everyone pretty much nodded, everyone was there even the bugged out Franks, then Nick smiled deviously picking up a plastic bag filled with what looked like MDMA. "Are we all ready to get fucked then?" This was meet with loud cheering. Liv again finalizing the plans "So we'll meet at Mins before heading over?" Alo's face fell he thought he would get some alone time with Mins but now everyone was coming. To his surprise Mini spoke up at this "No Fucking Way, I don't want all of you coming over messing up my fucking house especially people I don't know Friend of Dorothy and all" Even though he didn't really get her anger towards Alex, he loved it when she got all firey for him. "Fine,then me and Als will meet you four at the club, will text you the address k?" Before waiting for the answer Liv stood up with determined eye roll. Nick seemed content with that just saying "Well, Franks and eye got chemistry see you guys at mins say around 9?" Alo wasn't very happy about them still coming over but atleast now he would have some alone time, so he just nodded. So he and Mins were left alone in the common room after Franky sulked after Nick. Mini was staring at the ground, kind of out of it, he knew her schd. she was done for the day and so was he so he got his devious smile on and inched closer to her breathing into her ear. "Sooo, want to go get somethin to eat or ..?" Mini looked up at him, almost happy to think of him and not whatever was going on in her fucked up mind of hers. "Fuck, farmboy keep it in your gross long underwear. Fine let's head to the van..separately and then head to mine K?" Not waiting for his answer she got up and walked off. He didn't mind because he got to admire her insanely long legs from his point on the couch, Fuck her ass was amazing in those little shorts she was wearing that looked more like underwear. She looked proper fit in them, but fuck they were a bugger to take off. He stopped himself from instantly getting up to go after her, and waited for what seemed like eternity but was probably two minutes. He tried not to jog as he went through the halls to the parking lot. As he clamored to the van he was too excited for his own good not hiding his huge grin as he entered. She was sitting in the back playing with her phone and as she looked up he swears he saw her smile. "Well hey there pretty laddy" She rolled her eyes, "Just Drive". He obediently did what she asked, partially because he was enjoying it immensly that she was now taking off her many layers leaving him better eye access to her tits. The road got a little iffy so he didn't notice her lean over him and put the radio on. As some One Direction song came on, he saw her smile. As the song continued he noticed he knew all the words to the song. Fuck, I have been hanging out too much with Mins. It was true since Rich was away and Nick was now always off with Franky he had been relaying on Mini for a lot more. Fuck, he always thought that the one thing he had over her in this fucked up arrangement was that she needed him more then he needed her. He put that to the back of his mind, trying to focus on the blonde girl who was jamming out in his van. God she was such a nerd, he thought as she got really into the music and started vogueing while trying to hide her own laughter at her nerdiness. He loved to watch her dance. She just let go and let herself be her not anyone else. They got to the McGuiness abode with a backfire he stopped the van. She made a pouty face as the music switched off, he laughed at that. He got a little nervous as entered the house but then remember Shelly was out with Eric for the night. Shelly made him nervous, she had the same fire that Mini had and she knew how to use it. Plus he was shagging her daughter, something she knew as she had found him literally still in her more then once. Alo made himself comfortable in the McGuiness home and made his way into the kitchen hoping they had food as he was starved. Mini followed him. He looked in the fridge and pulled out the fixings for a sandwich, he nodded towards her "You want one McGuinness, you must be starving you didnt eat anything at lunch". She gave him daggers with her eyes, "I'm full but thanks" turning around and heading to the tv room flicking it one to a Kardashian's marathon. He knew more about the Karadashians now then he thought ever possible, the comment about being full worried him she never ate and she was so skinny. So he made an extra large sandwich hoping to bode her into stilling some of his food. He even cut up fruit and granola on the side knowing how she devoured that stuff. He plopped himself on the couch beside her bringing with him two teas. He placed the food in between them and gratefully let himself be taken over by drama between the buxom sisters on the telly. He noticed as Mini inched her way closer to him, he then quipped "I don't get it, why is one of the brothers dressing like a girl and married to a man?" She genuinely smiled at him as he leant over to kiss her and then grabbed his sandwich. She picked at his plate, like he had thought. After finishing eating he placed the plate on the table hoping Mins would get closer to him. As he reached to put his arm around her, he noticed something smelt. He smelt his pit, Fuck he stank. Mini seemed to notice too " Fuck Farmboy what did you do swim in cow shit?" Alo honestly thought back, and then remembered before heading to college this morning he had fertilized bottom field with Dowi. He doesn't remember showering after, usually a requirement into getting into Mini's pants. "Ya, Well I don't remember you complaining yesterday?, in fact I don't remember because you might have burst my eardrum from all that screeching you did, and well I was helping Dowi with the fields this morning Da's not feeling well" he braced himself as she punched him. "Are you retarded and forgot how to use the shower?, Fuck you maybe you'll never hear that screeching again." At this she got up off the couch, instead of walking off though she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch too. He followed her still holding her hand up the staircase and into the bathroom. "What are you..? oh I see you beginning to like the smell of cowshit eh?" He braced himself for a slap but instead was met with her pulling his shirt off and then undoing his belt. He looked at her with surprise as she leant over and turned the faucet on before pulling his own pants off. "Wait, why am I the only one getting naked? What are you doing anyways?" She replied matteroffact like "Well you smell and you need a shower so I'm making you take one. I"m not getting in with you because you really need to proper clean yourself instead of staring at my tits." As she took him in she placed her hand on his back and side tracing where a large bruise was, he almost saw concern in her eyes. "Oh that.. I uh well Ma made me get on the roof to fix the shingles last night and I uhh may have fallen off. Boy you should of seen her face she was so angry." "For you falling, she wasn't like concerned or anything?" Mini replied kind of regretfully as she put her hand to her mouth after. "Nah, well I didn't get the job done me being all useless and such so she got pretty angry." At this Mini looked shocked and started taking her own clothes off. He started making out with her pulling her closer and then helping her with those bloody shorts. After they were both naked she pulled him into the shower but before getting down to business she just stepped away from him and stared at him. He didn't know why but this wasn't their usual manic fucking, she just looked at him with so much concern in her eyes she couldn't hide behind her cold bitch face. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Even though they were both butt naked it wasn't sexual it was just a hug. As they were both getting wet by the now steaming water, Alo couldn't help but notice Mini when he looked down at her. Her makeup was running down her face a little and her hair was a mixture of frizz or wet but in his eyes she had never been more beautiful. At that moment he wanted her but instead she took his head and stuck it under the water with taking some of her shampoo in her hand and sopping her way into his hair. He enjoyed being taken care of by her. After thoroughly washing his hair she took her soap and worked it over his lanky body. She got on her knees and began to wash his lower half stopping after sopping his cock with soap. She looked up at him with a questioning look with care behind her look of concern, and he looked down at her with disbelief. After sopping it with soap, she took a spare handcloth and washed away the soap. He couldnt' help but groan at her caress of his cock. She took him into her mouth and began to work him slowly. Agonizingly slow, he bite his lip but could help himself from groaning loudly. Before completely losing himself he thanked god Shelly wasn't home to hear this, the bathroom door wasnt even closed. She continued to work his cock and grabbed his thighs pushing him agains the wall. Fuck she was good at this. As she continued to use her big mouth for good, she grabbed his balls gently squeezing. At this he lost it completely finishing all to early, kind of embarrassingly shuddering her name too loud as he did. To his surprise she swallowed wiped her mouth with the back of her and hand and looked up to his face. Suddenly not wanted her to be so far away from his jerked himself away from her. She looked up and him semi embarrassed he just said "I want you not your mouth" He pulled her up and picked her up. She obligated and put her legs around him just under his ass. He was already hard again but he didn't just want to just stick it in her . So he made out with her pushing her against the shower stall wall. She was squeezing pretty tight against him but he managed to have one hand around her ass holding her up with one hand trying its way down finally settling at her clit. He could feel she was already pretty wet, which surprised him. He still worked it her clit and moved his mouth down to her neck to her favourite spot. He heard her almost whisper curse words in his ear. After working her till she was panting, he removed his one hand and then readjusted her to meet her hips to his. As he entered her, she exhaled his name. Fuck he loved it when she did this, he felt like he wasn't useless. Mini must have been reading his mind or something because as they began to get in their rhythm he heard her whisper in his ear "See your not useless". Maybe he was dreaming because then she was cursing and panting like nothing had happened. He continued trying not to be too violent with her at the end as he slammed her against the tile wall of the shower. After they both released and were just stuck in their position he let her go to the ground and took both his friends to her face. He pulled her hair out of her face and wiped her makeup from under eyes. God they were so blue, he swore he could see into as cheesy as it sounds into her soul with them. As they both realized eachother, only then realizing that they were holding each other so tightly. Only now they felt the water hitting them and steaming up the mirror in the bathroom. Mini got almost taken away by just staring at him but she broke their gaze abrubltly stating "Well farmboy you got what you wanted now get the fuck out," She then put her hair under the shower faucet and started smushing it together. He stopped and just stared. He didn't want to get the rath of Mini but he just enjoyed watching her as she closed her eyes under the water. She leaned around him looking for something so he found the same bottle of shampoo she had used for him and put a dollap in his hand. He stepped back towards her and began to work the shampoo into her blonde wispy hair. She opened her eyes at first she looked a little aggressive and cold but she softened her glare. He worked it in and then dipped her head back under the water, cupping his hand around her face. After bringing her back up he looked down at the bottles looking at to what to do next but mini answered that. She picked up a bottle and put a dollap of something that smelled like flowers in her hand. She worked the thicker cream into his hair and then did the same to her own hair. He then picked up the soap she had used, he worked it over her body paying special attention to her breasts. After both washing off, he stepped out of the shower first grabbing two towels but before he dried himself off he wrapped her in one and picked her up taking her out of the shower like a child. She giggled and fell into his arms. All of sudden it was like she realized that he was too close. And she pushed him away from her. "What the fuck farmboy, I'm not your girlfriend go get ready yourself and let me get ready" she pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door in his face. He stood there naked and wet kind of shocked. He should be angry at her turning into megabitch all of a sudden but she had let him in to her walls pretty far today so he kind of understood. Alo just went into Mini's room and realized most of his clothes were still in the bathroom and probably still smelled like cow shit. Luckily he had left a jumper and trousers here the other day when he had too jump out her window when Shelly and Eric came home early from a movie. He found them in her closet neatly folded, they smelled like she had washed them even. The jumper was navy blue with white cat outlines on it and the trousers were a dark brown corduroy. He put them on not bothering with socks or pants and then continued to look through her room. She was so girly but he loved finding the odd things that spoke to the true her. Under her bed he found a boxset of HarryPotter the books. The books looked pretty beat up all having been read various times. He laughed to himself, So she liked wizards huh. He then went over to her laptop on her desk and started trying to find something to listen to. He decided on a playlist that was labeled A. It was filled with dubstep and Kid Cudi. Was A him? Noway. He was startled by her entering the room in nothing but a towel. She looked at him sternly "Were you wanking in my room? Unbelieveable?" She shrugged and moved towards her closet. He just watched her as she picked out things to wear, she held up two dresses comparing them. She looked good in whatever she wore but he liked the black dress with the green jumper better because it brought out her eyes. He just sat on her bed and watched her get ready in silence enoying the view. He didn't really realize this but Mini kind of adapted to the people she spent the most time with. When it was Nick she dressed preppy and modern. When she hung out with Franks more she tried the whole masculine feminine thing. Now that she and Alo were hanging out, to the outside observer one could see she was kinda beginning to adapt his mishmash style. The outfit she chose kind of illuminated that for the night, She wore bright purple socks with strappy white sandals, she also wore a high waisted black skirt, with a billowing green jumper exposing her bright pink bra underneath. She paired all this with four different bracelets, large gold earrings and a ribbon braided into her hair. Alo didn't want to admit this but if he was a girl he might dress like her. She applied makeup at her vanity but before she did she reached under her bed producing a bottle of whiskey. Throughout her getting ready Alo had been playing with some stuffed pink bear on her bed making it dance and inappropriately hump things to wish she giggled with. Alo had also been going on about his day on the farm, how his mom was all up on him to start repairing the house, how he was worried about Rich because he hadn't contacted him back, how he thought Nick was acting a bit strange lately, and finally how their math teacher was a quack who had it out for him because he was ginger. She giggled at this shaking her head. After producing the alcohol, he smiled at her gratefully. He took a generous swig passing it over to her. She waved it away focusing on her makeup more intensely. "YOu know I don't know why you bother with all that paint and shit, your much more beautiful without it all you know?" "Oh shut up, you twat" She came over to the bed and turned around checking herself out in the mirror. "Proper fine right?" "Hell ya" he said before grabbing her waist and dragging her onto his lap. He then turned them over so she was on the bed. He began to kiss her more intently, trying to work his way down her body. "Fuck off farmboy, your going to mess with my makeups" she said but her body didn't protest his pulls. "Well, I kind of owe you and all," he looked up at her and then looked to the open door towards where the bathroom was. It was just as he was pushing her skirt up and playing with the lace on her pants that a door slammed. "Mins? you here" Nick called up. Mini pushed Alo off the bed kneeing him in the crotch as she did. "Uhhh" he groaned, but realizing her frantic nature he tried to ready himself for their friends. Mini got up and straightened her skirt and put back her hair. It was as Alo was on the floor still that their friends rounded the corner to her room. "Heyyy Mi...Alo what you doing here?" Nick said Frankie trailling behind him. "You look nice Franks, same to you Nick" Mini tried to cover. Alo then saved the day "Minerva here was just showing me her alcohol, she then taught me a proper lesson for trying to steal it" he said as started to get up. Nick kind of shrugged at this and then Franky just chimed in with "Lets get fucked up?" They all nodded.

As they sat in a circle doing shots in Minis living room "To A great fucking night eh?" Nick exclaimed before they all did their shots. Nick then embraced Alo, "Dude, you smell goood like lilacs or some shit" Mini stiffened. Fuck Alo thought, hopefully Nicks to drunk to realize that Mini smells like that too.

As they entered the club they saw Alex and liv on the dance floor. Alo and Nick went over to join them as Franky and Mini went straight to an open table. After gathering the troops Nick and Alo returned to table. "Well how about we make this night go from fucking okay to fucking awesome?" producing the same baggie filled with what looked like e he had earlier. Alo went and squashed himself in between Franky and Mini. After Nick distributed it to them all, they all gratefully took the pills except Mini who just shook her head. Alo didn't understand she always was a pill popper, but he just shrugged at her and quickly swallowed his. Mini got up in a huff and walked away, getting lost in the crowd only to reappear in the crowd surrounded by guys gratefully grinding against her. He had witnessed this scenes before but still couldn't help but be jealous. He caught her look over to him, with what appeared as taunting in her eyes. He didn't want to give in but he couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else. Gratefully the pill and the previous whiskey shots took him somewhere else, and he was pulled onto the dance floor by liv and the other al. For a while he was lost in the music, but either through the wearing off of the pills or the alcohol he began to wonder about her. He shouted at liv and als "Just going to the bar" they didn't really seem to notice. As he got to the bar he looked around he couldn't see her anywhere. Some guy was turned trying to hit on this girl so Alo took his beer he was leaving open to takers. Alo went to smokers patio to look for Mini there but as he was he saw in the corner Mini surrounded by guys one with his hand on her thigh working its way up. Alo finally glimpsed Mini's eyes, they screamed discomfort and helplessness. Alo walked over there suddenly sober, she was his. "Oi, umm can I steal you away Mins?" One of the older guys glanced over to him with little but a second thought "I don't think so mate" and then turned back to her. There was three of them but the main man was grossly over aged for this age and seemed to be coaxing Mini with his hands as she squirmed underneath them. Mini was normally strong she didn't take this shit from anyone unless she wanted to but tonight she seemed almost childlike, helpless. "Nahh, I think me and her are going to leave now, right Mins?" Alo responded stepping closer and making himself as tall as he possibly could. "Who the fuck are you? fuck off man" Alo wasn't even looking at the men who were beginning to get riled up, he was just staring at Mini trying to communicate that it was going to be alright. "Listen man , I'm her boyfriend so why don't you fuck off and leave me and her alone ...ya?" Alo growled out with more anger then he knew he had in him. At this he reached over the men grabbed Mini's shoulders and pulled her towards him. Mini scampered towards him, once near him she gripped him tighter than she had ever. Alo then put his arm around her and turned around leading them away from the dickheads. Once they were surrounded by people on the dance floor, Alo saw Mini look around and then lean her head into the crook of Alo's neck and whisper 'take me away from here'. Mini grabs Alo's hand and guides him to the bathroom.


End file.
